otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudolph's Shiny New Year
Rudolph's Shiny New Year is a stop-motion animation special that aired on television in 1976, produced by Rankin/Bass. It is a sequel to the 1964 Christmas special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. It is often aired during the Christmas season, despite the fact that it is technically a New Year's special. Synopsis The story begins precisely where Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer left off, following Santa Claus's return from his trip around the world. As he begins to settle in, he receives a letter from his old friend Father Time who writes that he is in serious trouble - Happy the baby new year has gone missing, and if he is not found, the new year cannot begin and the old one will continue on forever. Santa summons Rudolph, since he is the only one who can make it through the thick fog and across the sands of time. Sent to assist Rudolph in this journey are two agents of Father Time - General Ticker, a military clock, and The Great Quarter Past Five, a camel with a large timepiece in his hump. On the trek across the desert, they escape the dastardly clutches of Aeon the Terrible, a giant vulture who hovers overhead, also looking for Happy. Rudolph's companions explain to him that Aeon can only live until he is one eon old, after which he will apparently die turn into ice and snow. Therefore, Aeon plans to prevent Happy from being passed on the crown of time, thus extending his own lifespan. Upon their arrival at Father Time's castle, located beneath a large, bright star in the sky, Rudolph is given details about the passage of time, and just how crucial it is that he finds Happy. Father Time explains that Happy took off when no one, not even his nurse Nanny Nine O'Clock, could look at his oversized ears without laughing. His feelings hurt, Happy set his sights on the Archipelago of Last Years: a group of islands, each of which is home to the individual who once represented years passed. As Rudolph sets out to find Happy, he is greeted a large whale named Big Ben who surfaces just as Aeon is about to attack the ocean-bound reindeer. With his new bodyguard, Rudolph makes his first stop on an island belonging to one of the oldest years in the archipelago - One Million B.C., a caveman whose island is anachronistically inhabited with friendly dinosaurs. Nicknamed O.M. for short, the flighty cave dweller tells Rudolph that Happy had been there not long ago. Unfortunately, the same misfortune occurred as before with his ears, and the laughter of the prehistoric creatures scared him off to another island. O.M. accompanies Rudolph for two days as they have no luck finding Happy in the islands of 1893, 1492, or 1965. The next island they visit serves as home to 1023, a knight of shining armor with an overgrown beard that hangs out of his helmet. Instilled with a sense of duty, 1023 joins Rudolph on their quest as they seek out Happy. On their journey, they ask numerous characters from fairy tales and nursery rhymes about Happy's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Happy happens upon a house in the woods. Hungry from his travels, he samples the porridge left behind by the home's residents, the Three Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear and Baby Bear. After finding a bowl that was just right, and breaking the smallest of the three chairs, he falls asleep in Baby Bear's bed, which is where the bear family finds him upon their return. Baby Bear, identifying with Happy, befriends him until he also laughs at his birth defect, all the while pleading for his new friend to return as he crawls away into the forest. When Rudolph, 1023, and O.M. spot Happy being flown away by Aeon, they rush to Big Ben and chase the vulture down in pursuit. Big Ben is able to knock Happy free from Aeon's grasp with a spray of water from his blowhole, but a gust of wind carries him far off course and out of reach again. The air currents carry Happy to 1776, a kindly older man resembling , who is out flying a kite just before the holiday festivities. On this island however, they're not celebrating the new year, but the Fourth of July, complete with a parade and a drum and fife corps. As the villagers once again scare Happy away, Rudolph just misses his chance to catch up with him, but instead acquires yet another soul who vows to help track him down. Back in the clutches of Aeon, Happy is brought to a mountain of snow and ice, where the evil bird is holding him captive. Alerted to this infiltration, Aeon causes an avalanche that encases the heroes in four perfect snowballs, out of which only Rudolph and his shiny nose is able to break free. Once at the top, he shares his own misfit story with Happy and encourages him to overcome his disfigurement. Awake now, Aeon glimpses those giant ears, and plummets to the bottom of his perch, laughing for the first time in his life. Rudolph realizes that Aeon is now cured forever, since he is presently so full of warmth and happiness that it would be impossible for him to turn to ice and snow. As the clock strikes twelve, Santa Claus arrives to deliver Happy to Father Time by the last strike, just in time for Father Time to place him at the beginning of the new year (which is designated "nineteen-wonderful"). After the celebration, everyone wishes the viewers a happy new year, with Rudolph adding, "And may it be a shiny one, too!" Songs *Have a Happy New Year *The Moving Finger Writes *Turn Back The Years *It's Raining Sunshine *What A Wonderful World We Live In *Fourth Of July Parade *Have A Little Faith In Me *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Broadcast history and availability This special has been released on home video several times over the years. It is currently included on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of The Year Without a Santa Claus, which also include Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey. It also currently airs annually on ABC and during ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas programming block. Trivia * Mrs. Thistlewhite from The Year Without a Santa Claus makes a cameo as one of the people celebrating the arrival of the new year at the end of the special. Cast Note: The Three Little Pigs, Little Red Riding Hood, the Big Bad Wolf, Little Miss Muffet, and Cinderella make appearances, but do not have speaking parts. External links * [http://a.abc.com/specials/rudolphnewyear/ Archived ABC Feature Page for Rudolph's Shiny New Year] * Rudolph's Shiny New Year at the Internet Movie Database Videos Category:New Year's Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:1976 releases Category:Musicals